


The Wind's Will

by Vulgarweed



Series: Neither Side Created Kink Memes [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (Comic), Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Father and Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Young's "biological" father has not exactly been present in his life, and most likely that's a very good thing for the world (it's still here, so it must have been). That doesn't mean Adam wasn't hurt by his absence. Crossover with both <i>Sandman</i> and Mike Carey's <i>Lucifer</i> comic; in this story, Adam is the son of <i>that</i> Lucifer. Who's really not as bad as all that - but certainly isn't nice either, except in the oldest sense of the word. Happy belated Father's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Kink Meme, August 4, 2009. Not all kink meme stories involve sex at all; this one is gen.
> 
> **Prompt:** _Gaiman-verse Lucifer being a good father to Adam. :D_
> 
> "A boy's will is the wind's will  
> And the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts"   
>  \--Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 

Part of the reason it took them so long to meet was that it wasn't easy to find anything resembling neutral ground. Any of the Father's gateways, wondrous as they were, led to worlds with delicate balances that the Son's mere presence could upset, and the Son was very leery of displaced time.  
  
The Father was reluctant to reveal any of his earthly strongholds, and it would hardly be fitting for him to squat in a chalk pit in a little English village.  
  
Finally, it came to both of them that the best way would be to meet somewhere in what both of them imagined as a neutral and ideally pleasant place, and it should come as no shock to the astute reader that wherever and  _ what _ ever this place truly was, it took on a sensual aspect to both of them that rather closely resembled St. James' Park in London.  
  
"But  _ why?" _ demanded the boy, who was more young man than child now. "I want to know why you wanted to destroy the earth in the first place."  
  
"I didn't," said the Morningstar, allowing his own halo of golden hair to dim considerably in comparison whenever the sun caught Adam's. "I would have done, had it proved necessary. But it didn't, and I was frankly very relieved."  
  
Adam sat back on the grass, leaning on his hands, eyes mirroring the autumn rain clouds coming in. The lad was clearly furious, and clearly eager to preserve his cool. "But all of that...all of  _ everything _ ...the Four....even  _ me.... _ then what was it all for?"  
  
"Especially you," said Lucifer. "It was your choice to make all along. And no one knew how you would choose. I certainly didn't. Even your Grandfather didn't know, and though we're hardly on speaking terms, I wouldn't be surprised in the least to learn that pleased him."  
  
"Well, I didn't know until the last minute either, did I? It's not right to put all that on a kid. It's just too much. If I'd been in a pissy mood that day billions of people would have died. Would that have been alright with you?"  
  
"As I said, I am glad that you made your choice freely."  
  
Adam just snarled, and there was a most unseasonable clap of thunder. "It's a bloody miracle, isn't it? With everyone in Heaven and Hell gettin' all up in my business, and the Four skulkin' and oozin' and slashin' around all over the place, and some grotty old man pointin' his finger at me, and for some fuckin' reason one of the Host possessin' some ole lady with too much makeup on, and two columns of flame that looked the same and were both fuckin' stupid cunts underneath it all, and...and..."  
  
"And supposedly one of mine ready to come at me with nothing but bad action movie dialog and a tyre iron. I remember it quite well - and I find it a little disconcerting that you do too," said Lucifer wryly. "It was not my finest hour."  
  
"Anyway, I guess I turned out alright," Adam said. "No thanks to you."  
  
Ah, so that's the point of it all then, thought Lucifer, wise enough not to say so. Family drama. "I know you're angry I wasn't there for you when you were younger," Lucifer finally said carefully. "I understand that. If you would like to take a pound of flesh of me...well, metaphorically...it's your right. And you do have the power to do so. But consider this - how much worse things would have been if I had kept you by my side."  
  
Lucifer gave Adam just a taste, a glimpse into another doorway, and the twisted pain and flame of the might have been came roaring through on a foul wind of longing... longing to be seen, to be felt, to be experienced in all of its pain and blood, its guilt and recriminations, its terrible twisted eternity devouring itself endlessly, boiling just under the surface where a cold-eyed Adam watched the deaths of his friends and family and his whole world again and again, and he felt nothing--the kind of nothing that was the hollowness of the void.

 

Just a little was enough. "I don't think you could have protected me," Adam said finally, tears streaming down his cheeks but his eyes still alert, wary but hopeful.  
  
"Very possibly not," said the Morningstar. "Loath as I am to admit it, what protected you from the inside is a certain...simplicity. And there is little enough of that in my social circle." (He would not say 'innocence.' He simply wouldn't.)  
  
"And I suppose I  _ was _ a big disappointment to you," Adam said glumly, picking at blades of yellowing grass (which sprang up green again).  
  
Despite all that he is and has done, Lucifer Morningstar can still laugh sincerely, and when he does it's like a rippling warm campfire. "Why would you say  _ that? _ ," he said. "Not at all. Not at all! You - my son - you did the unlikely, the unexpected, and the possibly impossible. You looked at what you thought was the Plan, and you just shook your head. There was no drama, no declaration of war, no chestbeating, no Fall. You just said, 'I don't wanna' like a child at bedtime who thinks, quite correctly, that sleep is a waste. And lo, it was so!"  
  
"But I didn't -"  
  
"I don't care what you  _ didn't _ do. I care only about what you  _ did. _ And you ought to know that I have never been more proud, and between the two of us, that is saying a great deal."  
  
"Really? Really?" Adam couldn't help but blurt, his smile like sunlight through golden leaves.  
  
"Truly," said Lucifer. "And I am a being of my word. Now, come with me for a while, if you would? I promise you will not return to find your friends dead of old age. I'd just like to show you some things."  
  
He gave Adam a glimpse of worlds upon worlds -- more regal than Atlantis, more exciting than America - and the young man smiled and nodded, suddenly slightly cat-eyed like his father.  
  
"Did you know you have a cousin?" Lucifer said as they stepped through a gateway like a shadow of shimmering wings. "I think you would get along very well. And she's very pretty. Her name is Elaine..."


End file.
